Talk:Shinigami
A Few Tips In this Wiki we use "Shinigami" not "Soul Reaper(s)" if you see Soul Reaper(s) in an article please change it. If and article such as this one has internal links like Main article: Gotei 13 or others please verify those articles before you add any new info that way we do not have multiple pages that say the ssme thing.WhiteStrike 21:27, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Somehow Done ;) Mili-Cien :Resolved Automated transfer of Problem Report #14433 The following message was left by Terb8210 via on 2008-10-16 18:30:06 UTC Missing the 'uniforms' section, is mentioned in apperance but information is missing :Resolved Exile? I'm pretty sure Yoruichi was never exiled. For one, in TBTP she was never punished and secondly she was able to enter the Soul Society while Urahara, tho only shinigami to be stated as exiled, was unable to do so. If she had been exiled, she would be unable to enter. RecklessFire 19:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yoruichi is in exile but in her case its a self imposed exile she left her previous life behind figuring they would no doubt realize it was her who saved urahara, tessai and the vizard from judgment and she would get in trouble. Although she was not formally exiled she left soul society of her own will for all purposes.Salubri 20:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't that make it abandonment? Exile is defined as being away from one's home (i.e. city, state or country) while either being explicitly refused permission to return and/or being threatened by prison or death upon return. It's not exactly something that can be self-imposed, per se. So unless it was directly stated somewhere in the manga that she was exiled, you cannot classify her as such. It's a semantics issue, but it is still rather valid. RecklessFire 03:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Your starting a pointless argument its not abandonment, considering she would have gotten in trouble for aiding in the escape of prisoner's and defying the law. She left for the very reason you give all she abandoned where her titles and positions. if exile isnt something that can be self imposed then the term wouldn't exist.Salubri 03:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :It's never implied that anyone knew what she had done. Soifon never knew, she simply wondered why she left, and she was her bodyguard. Given the reactions of her return, one has to assume the case to be that no one knew. Exile can still exist if not self-imposed, because a government can still impose it, obviously making it not self-imposed.RecklessFire 04:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Which goes back the point of self imposed exile, she exiled herself from her former life on the bases that they would find out it was her, as she stated to urahara after saving him, she implied they would find out. The fact that they may not have doesn't really matter. She was gone for 100 years they didn't exile her she exiled herself.Salubri 04:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Shinigami Death It kind of bothers me, because I seem to recall Shinji saying "They didn't die. If they died AND HAD TURNED INTO REIRYOKU...<-----" He says more but this is the important part. This article says nothing about this. Shouldn't we at least add that it has been mentioned that some Shinigami believe they will turn into reiryoku when they die? It seems like a pretty valuable piece of information, at the very least for this article. It also explains why some Arrancar turned to dust (which, in reality, would then be reiryoku) when they died. (Ps: this will only be an explanation if the timespan between death and turning into reiryoku differs between different persons, and can even occur when still alive (Ulquiorra)) PS: he says this in the Turn Back The Pendulum Mini-Arc I am not entirely sure what you are trying to say? Shinji isn't the only one who says this, Kaien did so as well. They were referring to the spirit body, which like a human body, breaks down after death. In the case of souls in Soul Society, their body breaks down into spirit particles that make up Soul Society. However, that doesn't mean that the actual soul does not return to the cicle of life and death. That was established by Rukia way back in Agent of the Shinigami arc. So really mentioning that spirit bodies decompose is equivalent to adding, human bodies decompose after death. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Kanji and translation Long story short, I asked Adam for the kanji of for Gentei Kaijo and the meaning of Kikanshinki. Turns out where was subtle error on the page as the "Gentei kaijo" is the command to release the seals and not the seals themselves. It's all been fixed. Below is what Adam said. Put comments and questions here, etc, etc. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Gentei kaijo '(限定解除) is "'limit rescission" or "limit/restriction cancellation"--the thing they were awaiting permission for. The actual seals themselves are mentioned as "soul-limiting seals" (限定霊印 gentei reiin), but whether this is their official name or simply a descriptive term, I'm not sure. Kikanshinki's kanji seem correct; apparently they signify "account-replacing 'spirit' device," i.e a device or contrivance the death 'spirits' (Shinigami) use to replace the "accounts" (= "memories") of witnesses to supernatural events. Adam Restling 09:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Soul Reaper or Shinigami? I must say this: Soul Reaper sounds way cooler than Shinigami. What are you guys, like, part Japanese or something? --Linkzelda1234 19:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) We try to stay true to the manga and the original japaneese translations. Shinigami does not translate to Soul Reaper. We use shinigami because that is what the manga says--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 19:08, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually Shinigami does translate to soul reaper. First, the term shinigami first appeared in the late 19th century, when Japan first had contact with the modern western world. The japanese shinigami, is actually their representation of our grim reaper(That is why Barragan's ressureccion looks so much like our grim reaper). Also shinigami is often mistranslated, do not use google for translation. Shinigami actually means "death spirit" NOT DEATH GOD, this is often and common mistranslation. So, another name for a spirit is a soul, and since again shinigami is originally from western culture we still use the connection death = grim reaper. So, technically speaking "soul reaper" is the more politically correct term, when referring to the majority of the characters from Bleach, but to each his own, either translation is correct. Viz likely made it "soul reaper" because shinigami is a popular subject in manga, and kubo's characters are unlike any previous incarnation of it, so to make kubo's creation original, they changed it to soul reaper. --Lemursrule 19:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) True but we go by original translations which would be death spirit. Death to reaper is a bit of a stretch even though it is a common association. On this site we almost always use the original japaneese if the term is well enough understood.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 19:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine with me whatever you prefer, but the japanese to english should be changed from death god to death spirit, because the other translation is just plain out wrong. I mean think about it, why would aizen try to become god if he was already one. Soul reapers or shinigami are kind of like angels and the soul king is kind of like god. I think the death god thing came from the VERY EARLY fansubs of Bleach back in 2004. Some fansubber probably thought "well the word death spirt sucks, I'm gonna change it to something that f*#ing kicks a*$...DEATH GOD! I AM SOO F*#ING AWESOME!" Then not long after that wikipedia came around and long story short, the old translation stayed. I mean just thinking about it even though "death god" sounds awesome, in the continuity of bleach, it just doesn't make sense.--Lemursrule 23:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Whatever! I'm changing this from Shinigami to Soul Reaper WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! --Linkzelda1234 19:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Please lets all stay civil, everyone can have their own opinion, you can't tell people off for not agreeing with your own opinion. As said before, both shinigami and soul reaper are both correct, whether you call a character a soul reaper or a shinigami is your choice.--Lemursrule 23:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC)